Field
This disclosure is generally related to the selective display of messages. More specifically, this disclosure is related to prioritizing messages based on various factors such as the sender and content of the messages for display of the messages to a user who is driving a vehicle.
Related Art
The proliferation of digital information has created a world in which humans encounter and process an overwhelming amount of information. This information can take the form of electronic messages, notifications, push notifications, text messages, and messages via any type of digital device, both traditional and mobile.
Processing this amount of information can be especially challenging for people when conditions allow only a brief time window during which to process such information. For example, as a driver of a car, motorcycle, or other vehicle, the focus is on driving the vehicle in order to maintain the necessary safety precautions. Thus, a driver spends most of his time watching the road or space ahead and around him, and may have limited periods of time within which to check a message. Such time windows could include stopping at a red light. However, a system which displays all of the available messages during these time windows simply displays the messages without taking into account factors such as the sender and content of the message. The driver is thus faced with many messages to read and process during a short window of time and may not be able to do so successfully. Unfortunately, some messages which are more important than others may not get read by the driver due to time or the arrangement of the message within the display of the user.